Copy Cat
by Joahon
Summary: An orange tabby could be seen looking into a lake, watching his reflection by the moonlight. He has had these eyes since his birth, these eyes were him. He watched them slowly circle, like a wheel, one that could copy someones moves. He smiled to himself, he knew what to call them. Sharingan. /Chapter 3 – The eyes that hypnotize/ delayed to September 21st.
1. Prologue

This.

This is going to be a long story.

Authors note-

Hello! So this is going to be a slight crossover between Warriors cats and Naruto. Not as in set in the shinobi world or anything but I am going to be giving out a list here of differences in this story and the main one.

-No two-legs (humans), they don't exist in this world.

-Cats can use chakra, I thought this would be a twist on the story.

-The clans have headbands, except there usually around their neck. Look up the clans designs or whatever and that's whats on them.

-The thunder-paths and two-leg place are there. But they are abandoned. No one knows how they got there.

-eventually when they have to move to the lake. Ill make it some natural disaster.

-pretty much everything else is cannon. Which is not much when you put all this in to play.

OK, that's out of the way. So a main point in this is that the protagonist will be born with the sharingan (Hence name Copy Cat) and I will have two other cats have the rinnegan and byakugan. Not sure which ones yet but they will be cannon characters. OCs will consist of a large portion of the clan, because the allegiances do not delve deep into how many cats are in each clan, and I will be making and pointing out in later chapters that the territories and camps are MUCH larger.

Please do not flame this, I did work hard. I would love it if you all just read it. If the fact that they can use chakra or whatever turns you down on this story, at least give it a try. I'm sure you'll love it.

One more note. They do use some variation of hand-signs for jutsus and stuff but it will not go into detail of them so you can use your imagination.

I do not own warriors or anything shinobi related. I only own OCs.

Copy Cat.

Prologue.

A black and white cat named Tallstar could be seen pacing back and forth outside of the nursery. Nervous? That wouldn't begin to explain his state. His beloved mate was currently giving birth to his kits. His first. Emotions swirled through his head at the speed of the fasted thing you could think of. His mate, Dapplefur, was a beautiful orange tabby with patches of dark green on her belly.

He met her a long time ago. When he was an apprentice of 4 moons, she had just become one. She was nervous to talk to others, as she felt alone. A single kit with no father figure. She came over to him and asked his name. He replied and asked hers. After that, he asked her to join him for a meal. Quickly becoming friends. They would talk all the time, they would hunt together, they would sleep beside each other, they were the best of friends. And their relationship only grew after she was made warrior only shortly after him. Much later, she developed a sickness. One incurable. The medicine cat did all he could to cure her. But it was to no avail.

When she learned she was expecting kits. She was scared. Not for herself, but her kits. As much as Tallstar tried to tell her differently, she knew her sickness would kill her during birth. But Tallstar would not believe it. Halfway through her pregnancy. He became leader, and had the medicine cat devote a lot of resources to her. Now, all he could do was wait.

"Tallstar." Barkface came out of the nursery tired and downtrodden. Making Tallstar even more worried and nervous.

"What happened in there. Is she alright. Why do you have that look?" Tallstar shout out questions from his mouth faster than the aforementioned medicine cat could comprehend.

"Tallstar, she, she didn't make it."

Tallstar dropped to his belly, finding his paws unable to hold him above the ground. Silent sobs racked his body as his clan looked on in sadness.

"The kits?" he asked. Regaining his composure.

"Three, two stillborn."

"I-, I see." Tallstar said, shakily standing back up. "May I see the kit?"

"Of course, he is strong. He will survive." The medicine cat said, leading him into the nursery.

As Tallstar entered the nursery, he almost dropped to the ground again, as he saw his mate and stillborn kits moved together. As to seem as they were alive. But only sleeping. Moving towards the small orange tabby with dark green paws. He saw something he didn't expect. Most kits born mewled and cried for milk or their mother, but this kit, no. He looked on with his closed eyes at his mother and siblings, as if he knew they were dead, and as if he overcame grief to appear strong.

Tallstar moved up to his only living kit and looked down, as his kit looked up at him. Tallstar was about to move down to his kit to bring him closer, he noticed something. His kits eyelids started to move. "Should he be opening his eyes already?"

"No. He shouldn't open them for about a week." Barkface said as he came in closer for a look.

The kit shook his head and moved his paw up to his eyes to rub them, and looked back up. When he opened his eyes. The two cats breaths hitched, they were expecting amber, maybe green, possibly even blue. But what stared back at them, is something they have never seen. Staring into their eyes, were a set of red eyes, with a circular pupil, a ring around it closer to the whites of the eyes, with a tomeo shaped black mark, slowly circling around the pupils.

* * *

Mosskit was different than the others. He knew this. When he was born, he was sent to a cat with a strange scent. He knew his mother was dead, so this was not her. He knew he acted differently than the others. This cat cared for him like her own. But he wasn't, so he managed to ween himself off of her milk and eat real food by one moon, while his foster siblings still acted like newborns, mewling and feeding of their mothers milk. The other cats could see his maturity, he acted older, but not arrogantly, just more mature.

Mosskit was currently three moons old, along with his siblings Whitekit and Runningkit. While they played and had fun, as most kits should. He used a feature of his eyes that he told no one. When he was walking around the camp about a moon ago, he noticed Webkit being shown how to use a_ henge_, to transform into his mother, when his mother showed him how to do it. Something, clicked, in the back of his mind.

Later on in the day, he realized what it was. By watching Ashfoot _henge_, his eyes copied everything about it. How it worked, the proper amount of chakra to use, the paw-sign. He had copied it, and he had been able to _henge_ perfectly, as if he had been practising for years. After that, he had snuck out of camp multiple times to watch apprentices practice things like _bunshin_, _tree-walking_ and _kawarimi_.

_I'm not sure if father will go for it, but it is worth a shot_. Mosskit thought as he headed towards the leaders den, where Tallstar probably was.

"Father?" Mosskit called out.

"Yes Mosskit, what is it?" his father asked as he stepped out of his den.

"To become an apprentice, you have to be able to preform the _bunshin, kawarimi, _and _henge _perfectly, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, most cats become apprentices at six moons, I was wondering if that was a rule or that's just when you thought they were ready?" Mosskit asked.

"Well," Tallstar looked to his side at the camp as he spoke, "While most cats become apprentices at six moons, that is not always the case, as sometimes in war or tough times, many kits need to become apprentices sooner to help out. Thus the parent will usually start them on chakra control and the three apprentice _jutsu _much sooner. But no, there isn't actually an age rule, why?"

"Can I take the test?" He asked.

Now, Tallstar was just expecting his son to be curious, even though he is a great deal more mature than most kits and some apprentices, he was still a kit and just wanted to know something that he didn't. But at this Tallstars jaw nearly hit the ground.

"W-what? Son, your three moons old, you don't even know how to use your chakra properly" Tallstar looked down at his son with a chuckle.

"You said there were no age restrictions, therefore, if I pull off these three _jutsu_ I would have passed the test, becoming an apprentice." Mosskit replied with his usual emotionless expression.

Tallstar sighed. He didn't want to ruin his sons dreams, and he didn't want to call a clan meeting to have his son humiliate himself.

"Alright, well go out of camp a bit, then I want you to show me what you are able to do. OK?"

"Alright." Mosskit said, the tiniest smile visible on his features.

"Alright, follow me."

Tallstar has seen things in his life, he has seen good things, bad things, amazing things. But this, this pretty much broke him. As he has now been standing in the same spot for about ten minutes, thinking of the ways his three moon old son had managed to preform three _jutsu_, without the tiniest hint of chakra exhaustion.

"Son, how did you do that?" He was finally able to ask, now that his brain started to work again.

"I practised" he replied, not a total lie. But he wasn't ready to tell people about his eyes, they were his. So he decided who got to know what about them.

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, winded? At least? Preforming those three _jutsu _in succession will take some chakra."

"No, I would guess my chakra levels around mid apprentice level." Mosskit told him with a much more noticeable smile across his muzzle.

Tallstar looked down at his son in disbelief, he had learned and practised evident chakra control and three _jutsu_ without him knowing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked his son.

"I dunno. Wanted it to be a surprise." He replied.

Tallstar looked towards the camp and started to walk towards it. "Come on Mosskit, lets go back. When Webkit takes the test next week, I will let you take it with him.."

"OK!" Mosskit now openly showed the most emotion he has ever seen. Making Tallstar smile.

When Mosskit, no, Mosspaw, now. When Mosspaw first entered the apprentice den, he was not expecting a warm welcome. To say the least, he was right. He was half the size of the rest of the apprentices, small enough that he had to tie his warrior collar, a blue cloth with a metal plate, with the Windclan insignia on it, around his upper body, behind his forelegs. Making the metal plate rest just below his shoulders.

When his father called the clan to the apprentice test, him and Webpaw sat down side by side to preform the required techniques. The clan cats looked surprised to see Mosspaw there, as he was to date, the youngest cat to ever take the apprentice test.

The warriors of the clan were surprised that he passed with ease. But cheered for him none-the-less.

After the revelation of how he was able to pass at his age, Swiftheart, one of Windclans strongest warriors, was suggested to be his mentor. Swiftheart was a full white cat with amber eyes, and the most powerful cat with fire nature chakra within the clans, although the only other cat with fire affinity was Tigerclaw of Thunderclan.

When Tallstar asked if he would like to be Mosspaws mentor, he replied that he would enjoy teaching such a prodigy as Mosspaw. Much to the other apprentices jealousy. So when Mosspaw got cold glares or harsh words. He ignored them. He wasn't becoming an apprentice to make friends or have fun. He was becoming an apprentice to protect his clan. Little did those apprentices know, they were giving the cold shoulder to one of three future legends. Legends that would lead the clans to Greatness, Downfall, and Peace.

But which one will Mosspaw lead his to?

Warriors = Erin Hunter.

Naruto related stuff = Masashi Kishimoto.

OCs = Me.


	2. Chapter 1: The eyes that copy

Authors note-

Hello! Welcome to Copy Cat chapter 1.

This story took a while for me to get back to with work and the makings of another story (Skyrim/Naruto crossover.) very sorry for wait.

I have decided to make the first 5 or 6 chapters be about Mosspaws apprentice days. And the prologue skipped through his kit days because I couldn't find anything interesting to put in there. I have a few points to make about each chapter and how this story differs from the cannon, also a few things about cannon characters.

-Firepaw becomes an apprentice a little bit before Mosspaw does.

-Firepaw was not a kittypet. But a rouge, because of the lack of two-legs.

-Each clan has roughly 100 cats in it each. I wanted to make them larger due to ideas that require larger clans.

-The territory's are about 4 times larger than in the books. The camps are about 2 times larger with the dens being 4 times as large.

-There have been roughly 20 leaders for each clan after wind, thunder, shadow and river started them, making the history longer.

-The metal plates that each warrior/apprentice has for each clan are made by cutting metal (With lets say, chakra scalpels or chakra enhanced claws.) which is found in the abandoned two-leg place.

And now that that's done, I can start the chapter.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 1.

The eyes that copy.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Oi, Mosspaw, get up"

"What-?"

Mosspaw opened his eyes to the face of Webpaw, his only friend in a sea of jealous apprentices. He had been an apprentice for a week officially, and all the apprentices still hated him.

"Mudclaw and Swiftheart wanted to talk to us about something important today."

"Alright, ill get up."

Mosspaw got out of his nest and stretched, feeling his bones pop into place, he followed Webpaw out of the den and towards the training ground that Mudclaw and Swiftheart had been training them at since the day they became apprentices.

The reason they did this together is that they could see that Mosspaw did not get along with the rest of the apprentices. Probably because he is said to be a prodigy in every right, although this is due to his eyes (Which he still hasn't told anyone).

Webpaw though, has become a prodigy of his own. Showing near flawless chakra control with larger than normal reserves, making him an oddity. Also making a few other apprentices jealous. Since there are two major flaws for any warrior. Good chakra control with small reserves, or large reserves with terrible chakra control. Webpaw has both with neither con.

Reaching the clearing, they noticed their mentors already there. Deep in their own private conversation. But that isn't what caught Mosspaws attention, it was the ferns lying in front of them.

_Those ferns, they look like there laced with chakra?_ Thought Mosspaw as he and Webpaw stopped in front of their mentors.

A few days ago, Mosspaw had discovered something new about his eyes. When he was being teased about his small size and feminine voice, he grew angry and stormed off. After leaving, his eyes started to sting. Reaching a puddle he looked into his reflection, and saw that instead of one black mark in his eyes, slowly circling. He had two in each eye.

Ever since then he was able to predict what people were about to do, in a spar with Swiftheart, he noticed that as his mentor drew his paw back for a horizontal swipe, reflex told him to jump backwards. As his mentor pulled of a feint and smashed his paw downwards.

Another thing he noticed was that he could faintly see the chakra of other things, like rabbits or other cats. He immediately deemed this the greatest tool of a hunter ever. Along with that, his eyesight became more tuned. He could make out more detail in things, and see things clearer farther away.

Mosspaw had wondered if there were any more black marks he could unlock but was snapped back to the present when Swiftheart started to talk to him and Webpaw.

"Ah, Mosspaw, Webpaw. Me and Mudclaw have something to tell you." Swiftheart said as he took notice to the two apprentices.

Mudclaw spoke after Swiftheart said this, "Since Webpaw has flawless chakra control with large reserves, and Mosspaw has larger reserves, but falls back in physical combat due to his size." At the mention of his size, Mosspaw scowled, "We have decided to start your elemental manipulation training much sooner."

"Our what?" Webpaw asked, not knowing what elemental manipulation was, Mosspaw being on the same page as him.

"Elemental training, " Swiftheart explained as he picked up a fern. "Will help you learn and fine tune your elemental affinity."

As Swiftheart explained this he lifted up the fern to the apprentices, "This, " he said, "is a chakra fern, it will tell us your natural affinity." At this, he channelled chakra into the fern, making it set on fire.

"All you have to do is channel chakra to the fern, if you have **Katon**, it will set on fire. If you have **Fuuton**, it will shred to pieces. If you have **Raiton**, it will shrivel up towards your paw. If you have **Doton**, it will crumble, and lastly, if you have **Suiton**, it will become damp." Swiftheart explained as he gave out the two ferns to the apprentices.

"Alright, ill go first." Webpaw said. As everyone looked at Webpaw, he channelled his chakra into the fern, causing it to crumble.

"Ah, it seems you have **Doton**. A good thing since it is what I have" said Mudclaw as the fern turned to dust and fell to the ground.

"Now your turn, Mosspaw." Swiftheart said.

Mosspaw then nodded and turned his attention to the fern. When he channelled his chakra into the fern, the fern immediately set ablaze, causing him to drop it due to the heat of it.

Swiftheart looked on with a smile on his face, "Congratulations, Mosspaw. You are now the fourth cat in the clans to have **Katon **chakra."

"Wait, Swiftheart." Mosspaw looked at Webpaw, whose face showed confusion.

"Yes Webpaw?"

"I thought that you and Tigerclaw of Thunderclan were the only ones with **Katon **chakra. Whose the fourth?" Webpaw asked, intriguing Mosspaw.

"Yes well, me, Tigerclaw and now Mosspaw, are the only natural users of **Katon. **But Bluestar of Thunderclan has trained herself in all five affinities. Allowing her to use all five manipulations." Swiftheart explained.

_PERFECT! _Mosspaw had a chibi version of himself doing back flips in his mind. _That means i can still copy other elemental _jutsu_!_

"Now then." Mudclaw said as he walked up to the two apprentices. "Let's start training."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After a moon of training. Mosspaw had easily become an amazing elemental specialist. After two days, Mosspaw broke down and told Swiftheart about his eyes so he could stop the elemental exercises and just show him the _jutsu_.

To say Swiftheart was shocked would be putting it mildly. After having Mosspaw demonstrate his ability, Swiftheart proceeded to drop his jaw to the ground. Fail to speak to doing back flips about how easy it will to teach him. Making Mosspaw sweat-drop larger than his head.

So far, Mosspaw has been able to learn five **Katon**, seven **Fuuton**, three **Raiton**, two **Doton** and four **Suiton**. Along with that, Mosspaw now had the chakra reserves and control to water walk for one hour on the river that bordered Riverclan and Windclan.

Once again, being called such a prodigy was a double edged claw. On one hand, you had all these people tell you your amazing and that you'll do great thing in the future. On the other hand, you have a sea of jealousy constantly trying to drown you because they think there better than you and constantly try to spar with you to prove it.

On that note. Many jealous apprentices have tried to spar with Mosspaw, then got their asses completely handed to them.

As of now, Mosspaw was one of the best elemental fighters, but lacked in physical strength. He was fast and able to catch prey easily, but due to his size, he wasn't able to bring down large prey.

Right now though, Mosspaw was just tired from a week of straight patrols. He just wanted to sleep.

Was it mentioned yet that Mosspaw had terrible luck?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Screams echoed throughout the night, many coming from the east entrance to Windclans camp.

The reason?

Shadowclan.

"The fuck is going on?" One of the older apprentices said as he ran up to the entrance of the apprentice den. Immediately getting a shocked expression and running out, along with the rest of the apprentices.

As Mosspaw ran out. He was greeted by a shocking scene. Shadowclan had managed to come into their camp through the east entrance and started to attack any and all nearby cats. As Mosspaw countered an incoming **Fuuton** attack with **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**. He noticed that the Shadowclan cats were not trying to kill them in a sense. They were trying to get them out of the camp.

_So that's how it is, _Mosspaw thought with a scowl. _There taking over the territory by driving us out._

After this revelation for Mosspaw, he decided to take on their main forces. These most prominently being Shadowclan cats with **Doton**.

Mosspaw charged into their forces with a **Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu**, coating his body completely in **Raiton **chakra, showing the form of a wolf-like beast, in a sense, protecting Mosspaw as he cut down five cats that were attacking two of the elders.

This continued for a short while, while Mosspaw used his _jutsu _to protect the elders, he ushered them outside, where they were safe.

As he made the elders flee a ways up north so he could turn around and help the rest of the forces. He noticed that the Shadowclan cats had successfully taken the fight out of their camp, and continued pushing on.

_Shit, looks like fathers taking on Brokenstar_. He thought as he saw his father in a tight paw-to-paw combat situation with the Shadowclan leader.

Noting this he looked on to a small tabby with the Shadowclan headband tied around his waist like Mosspaws was, defeating one of the other apprentices.

As Mosspaw ran up to attack the cat, he flew through paw-signs which Mosspaw didn't recognize, a large mud wall blocked him from getting to the tabby.

Felling the regular click in the back of his mind, signalling that he had copied the _jutsu_, Mosspaw ran around the wall to find his opponent in the same position.

"A sensor?" Mosspaw thought aloud.

"Not quite." The cat responded, whilst chuckling. "Think of it as a **Doujutsu**, like yours."

Mosspaws breath hitched. _Eye technique? He knows about my eyes? How?_

"Ah, my names Littlecloud, by the way." The now identified Littlecloud turned around, showing pale white eyes, with veins bulging around it. And a strange circular bulge where the pupil should be.

Mosspaw narrowed his eyes, as he looked on to the strange sight before him. _His chakra drains to his eyes. Meaning he can deactivate them and they are like mine in a sense._ Mosspaw found out a while ago that if he concentrated and stopped the chakra flow to his eyes, he could deactivate them. But this actually took concentration. He found it easier to keep them active all the time._ I need to be wary, if he knows my eyes are like his, he can sense chakra, judging from the way he was able to stop me while looking the other direction means he can see possibly all around him._

"Being quiet are we?" Littlecloud asked as he stared at Mosspaw. "He, you know. You can stop thinking of ways to battle me."

Mosspaw, for the second time, narrowed his eyes.

"Hm, well, to tell you the truth. I despise Brokenstar, and i would like to see him dead. Since i have found another **Doujutsu **wielder, i shall depart, hopefully, no one will notice. As i have no intention of fighting you." Littlecloud explained as he took off, running far away from the battle.

_Odd_. Mosspaw thought as he saw Littlecloud run off back to Shadowclan territory.

_Shit, there are still a lot of Shadowclan cats here. _Mosspaw thought as he helped more elders get away. _I cant stick around here, ill get the elders away from the fight._ At that, Mosspaw protected the rest of the elders as he ran North-east, where he sent the first group of elders.

_I just hope father can hold ground against Brokenstar._


	3. Chapter 2: The eyes that predict

AN

Sorry for the long wait!

And in all honesty, no I don't have a valid excuse.

But I do have a fully written prologue for a new Naruto Story, along with a plot line for a Naruto/Elder scrolls crossover. Which will be released hopefully around the same time as Chapter three of this story.

From now on I will be posting the date for the next chapter release in the summary and authors note. Chapter 3 – _The eyes that hypnotize _will be released on September 14th (Hopefully).

I'm going to try for longer chapters and shorter times for release.

Just to make sure I don't forget. There are NO parings other than canon in this story. NONE.

Lets start!

/

Chapter 2

The eyes that predict.

/

_1 moon later._

Worst. Luck. EVER.

Mosspaw was sure Starclan was out to get him after this. All he wanted was a damn break from his terrible luck.

His clan had been driven from their home and forced to take refuge at the cave that houses the moonstone. It was a horrible experience.

But for the past moon they had been here at the moonstone. Mosspaw had barely spoken or showed any type of emotion.

But it wasn't the damp cave that had Mosspaw unresponsive to his clan-mates and father. It wasn't the hunger pangs and lack of prey in the area for eating. It wasn't even the shock of finding another cat in the clans that had eyes that were somewhat like his.

Its because he just couldn't get over the fact that he had taken the lives of other clan cats when Shadowclan invaded their territory.

He had no idea what he was doing when it happened. His mind went straight to auto pilot and protected the elders from any and all threats.

But now that the danger was over, and the elders safe. He thought on what he had done and felt disgusted with himself.

_They could have been fathers. _

_They could have been mothers._

_They could have been siblings._

_Friends._

_Lovers._

_Mentor and student._

_STARCLAN DAMNIT I CANT GET OVER THIS!_

Mosspaw thought as he sulked in a far part of the cave. Not even the fact that he had unlocked a third black mark in his eyes was enough to cheer him up and get him out of his depressive state.

"Oi! Emo-king!"

Mosspaw turned at the sudden voice. As he did, he saw his best friend and mentor, Webpaw and Swiftheart, walking towards him.

"Hn" was Mosspaws only response, even his mentor and his best friend couldn't get him to speak more than five words at a time.

"Come on Mosspaw. I know you took lives that day, and the first time you do it will always be the hardest time, no matter what. But you saved those elders, if you hadn't been their to kill those Shadowclan cats, the elders would be the cats who are dead." Swiftheart explained to a broody Mosspaw.

Even though many other cats in his clan, including his father, had explained this to him. He just didn't get why he felt depressed and angry. Its like his mind and body wanted him to be depressed. Its like it wanted him to be angry. It was horrible, and it felt very much like some kind of curse.

"I-I don't know, I just cant get over the depression, I've tried honestly. Its driving me nuts." Mosspaw responded truthfully, "Its eating away at my sub-conscious, none of the coping methods I've tried work."

"Welp! I guess I'm going to be the one to beat this stupid depression out of your damn head!" Webpaw exclaimed, getting into a combat stance. "Swiftheart, mind refereeing?"

"Not at all." Swiftheart replied.

While smiling at his best friends antics, he walked a bit away, turned, and got into a combat ready stance.

Swiftheart smiled at the two apprentices as he backed off a bit to referee the spar for them.

"Ready you two?" Swiftheart asked, getting slight nods from the two of them.

"Alright, hajime!(Begin)" he called, beginning the match.

As Webpaw went on the offensive, Mosspaw noticed that as Webpaw would move his fore paw back, the muscles on his fore leg would ripple in a certain way, making it all to clear to Mosspaws eyes what he would do next.

"**Katon: Goryuka no Justu **(Fire release: Great dragon flame technique)"Yelled Mosspaw, before inhaling deeply, and exhaling a massive dragon shaped flame at Webpaw.

With a sharp intake of breath, Webpaw sped through paw-signs before slamming them on the ground. "**Doton: Doryuheki(**Earth release: Earth style wall**)**" Webpaw said as a large wall of rock shot up, blocking the fire technique from turning him into a pile of ash.

As the match went on deeper in the cave, they failed to notice the two arrivals at the front of the cave, who had just finished explaining to Tallstar that they could go back to Windclan territory.

As they continued to spar, Tallstar sent an apprentice to gather them and tell them what happened.

Back to the spar however, Swiftheart noticed the change in behaviour that Mosspaw was showing as soon as the spar started.

_Heh, seems Mosspaw is to into the spar to feel depressed about the lives he took. _Swiftheart thought as he watched Mosspaw block and counter every one of Webpaws attacks.

_So the third black mark in his eyes must allow him to be able to predict his opponents moves. He could do it before at two marks but it seems to be on a much greater level than before. _He mused as he turned to see a young she-cat apprentice dashing towards them.

"Yes?" Swiftheart asked as the apprentice approached, while Webpaw and Mosspaw stopped their spar to come see what was going on.

"Tallstar has asked me to come retrieve you three because we are headed back to our territory now." she told them.

"What?!" exclaimed Webpaw, "but what about those Shadowclan bastards?"

"Two Thunderclan warriors came and told Tallstar that Brokenstar is no longer the leader of Shadowclan, and that they have left Windclan territory." She explained.

"What happened to Brokenstar?" asked Mosspaw.

"Not sure, all the Thunderclan cats know that he isn't there anymore and Shadowclan has left our territory." She answered.

"Alright then" Swiftheart said, as he looked over at Mosspaw and Webpaw. "Looks like we get to go home."

/

After coming back to Windclan territory, all Mosspaw wanted to do was sleep.

_Heh, at least the spar I had lifted my mood_. Mosspaw thought as he approached the apprentice den.

"I hope your not going to sleep Mosspaw"

Mosspaw turned his head in the direction of the voice to see his father standing there.

"Why not? Do i have to do anything right now?" Mosspaw asked.

"Yes actually, tonight is going to be your first gathering!"Tallstar explained with a smile.

But of course, Tallstar was yet again surprised by his son as he expected a happy expression, got a tired and sad one instead.

"Sometimes, i wonder if someone out there has worse luck than me." He said as he walked slowly to the camp entrance, suppressing a sigh.

/

AHCHOO!

After a massive sneeze, one could see a cloud of paperwork flutter down and onto the floor of an office.

Tsunade sighed as she got up to pick up all of her paperwork that flew off her desk.

"Someone out there must be talking about me or my luck again." she said as she started to pick up the bane of all kages.

/

AN

Yeah yeah its short please don't hate me.

The next chapter will be significantly longer and hopefully much sooner.

By the time this is out you could wait about an hour and my new Naruto story will be out. (Its Yaoi, don't hate me, everyone has preferences. If you don't like just don't read.)

So. Aiming for The 14th for the next chapter, maybe will be a day or two late.

But for now, I say BYE!


End file.
